Closing Time
by Leaviel
Summary: a song fic based on the song Closing Time the Green Day version ShinKumi goodness! some spoilers...


I love ShinKumi! A note: this is drama based and I've only seen the 12 eps… no specials… though I know what some of them are gonna do when they graduate… I think… It shouldn't affect this fanfic too much, but I _am _changing it a little… BECAUSE I CAN! It's set at the end of their school year when they've graduated and the school is closing… actually, Kyo is here… but that's just cause Kyo is cool! And I think the head-teacher is more animanga based in this fic… but that's so it'll go along with the song… and I kinda made it so that you could make it into a music video… sort of… if that stuff had actually happened… but I'm just not that talented… so yeah… 

On my computer this song says that it's by Green Day… but apparently it's originally by a group call Semisonic (I think)… so this is the version that _I've_ heard…

Closing Time 

_Closing time, open all the doors and let you out into the world._

Class 3-D walked out of Shirokin High School, diplomas in hand. They were talking and laughing, slapping each other on the backs; and just generally goofing off.

_Closing time, turn all of the lights on over every boy and every girl._

Yankumi looked around her classroom at the empty desks scattered about and the graffiti that still decorated the walls, and sighed. She would miss her first class—her first school to teach at—her first students—the relationships that she had founded with each of them.

_Closing time, one last call for alcohol, so finish your whisky or beer._

The head teacher looked out of the window at the exiting students and faculty. "Finally," he thought, "this damn school is finally closing! I can get that new job now!" He laughed and took a sip out of a glass wine.

_Closing time, you don't have to go home, but you can't stay here._

Shin watched his classmates leaving. They would all go home to families that would eagerly await them and celebrate with their children. He had no one… Well, he had his sister… But Shin knew who he really wanted to be with right then… 

_I know who I want to take me home._

_I know who I want to take me home._

_I know who I want to take me home._

_Take me home._

_Closing time, time for you to go out to the places you will be from._

Kuma said goodbye to his friends and headed out to his parent's restaurant. Uchi, Noda, and Minami went home to prepare for the upcoming colleges that they would be going to soon.

_Closing time, this room won't be open till your brothers or your sisters come._

The 3-D gumi thought about what would become of their old school… It probably would never be a school again… Maybe they would visit it again in a couple of years to see what it had become.

_So gather up your jackets, move it to the exits, I hope you have found a friend._

Yankumi walked out of her classroom, remembering all the strange and wonderful things that she had seen with her rowdy class. She was surprised to see Shin waiting for her at the entrance of the school.

"Why aren't you going home to celebrate with your family—oh…right." Shin looked at her meaningfully. Yankumi looked away. After a moment she glanced up and said, "You can come with me… I'm sure the rest of the clan would love to have you… And we can celebrate together!" Yankumi smiled and ruffled Shin's hair. He rolled his eyes.

"Sure," he said, and they walked off.

_Closing time, every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end. Yeah._

They walked on in silence, each glancing at each other when the other wasn't looking.

_I know who I want to take me home._

_I know who I want to take me home._

_I know who I want to take me home._

_Take me home._

_Closing time, time for you to go out to the places you will be from._

Shin and Yankumi were greeted enthusiastically by the Oedo clan. Kyo called out, "Young Lion!" and patted Shin on the back, nearly knocking him over. Shin grinned and came into the home of the people who were truly his family.

_I know who I want to take me home._

_I know who I want to take me home._

_I know who I want to take me home._

_Take me home._

_I know who I want to take me home._

_I know who I want to take me home._

_I know who I want to take me home._

_Take me home._

_Closing time, every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end._

Later on, after the feasting was over, Yankumi and Shin were laying out on the back porch of her house, looking at the stars.

"So," Yankumi said, turning towards him. "What are you going to do now? You never really said."

Shin looked at her. "What do you think?"

Yankumi looked puzzled. "Well, I always thought you'd go to some elite college somewhere and do great things… in whatever career you chose!"

"And what do you suppose someone like me would do as a 'career'?"

"Umm… well, I don't know…" She thought for a bit. "You're really good with people! Well… the clan really likes you and they don't like that many people…"

Shin smirked. "You really don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?" Yankumi asked, even more confused.

He sighed. "Yankumi… I want to be _here_…"

"Here? You mean… _here_? Like, the Oedo clan!" She looked surprised. He nodded. "B-but, you don't—you shouldn't want to get involved with Yakuza affairs!"

Shin closed his eyes. "And what if I do?" Yankumi started but he interrupted her. "Yankumi, I like the people here… I like _you_."

"Well, I guess you could say that we're friends…"

"Yankumi!" he sat up. "Not like that!"

"Wha—?" Yankumi sat up to look at him. "How do you mean?"

'How dense could she _be_?' Shin thought. "I… Yankumi—Kumiko, I—I _love_ you."

"What?" Her eyes widened. "Sawada…"

"What?" He responded. "You're my teacher? Well, you're not anymore. You're too old? You're only six years older than I am… that's _nothing_! I don't _care!_ You asked me what I wanted to do? Well, I want to be here with you!"

"Sawada… I—" He cut her off by placing his lips over hers. Yankumi melted and Shin grabbed her shoulders, pulling her closer. She had never felt anything this… _good_.

He pulled away and stared into her eyes. "Well…?" he asked with anticipation.

She blushed and looked away. "I—I…" Yankumi had no idea what to say. Her feelings and emotions were swirling around inside of her. Sure, she had _liked_ Shin Sawada… They were friends after all. And she supposed that he _was_ kind of special compared to the other students… He knew of her secret before anyone else and had kept it. He had always been there when she had really needed him…

"Well?" Shin asked again.

"I—Sawada… I…" Yankumi looked into her former student's eyes. They were filled with an emotion she had never seen before… _Love_. Her gaze softened and she smiled a little bit. "Shin," she said, her voice stronger, and she hugged him. They held each other for a minute before Yankumi pulled away. She looked up at him with a goofy grin on her face. "I guess you can stay…"

Shin rolled his eyes and grinned, then pulled her in for another kiss.

It was the end of his high school career, the beginning of her teaching one. The end of their relationship as teacher and student, and the beginning of something much more…

AAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWW! It's so damn cute! I like this one better than my last one… Thanks to miss koneko for your excellent suggestions! I'm not entirely sure that I got all of the fab four's snicker future careers correct… but you know what… it's good enough!

Please review!


End file.
